As is generally known, when content such as video, audio or the like is synchronously reproduced between a content reproduction device serving as a host such as a digital television broadcast receiver or the like, and a content reproduction device serving as a slave such as a personal digital assistant, it is common that the reproduction is carried out by transmitting a stream from the host device to the slave device.
Incidentally, by such a method, when the host content reproduction device and slave content reproduction device are connected to each other so that content can be transmitted between these devices either by wired connection or by wireless connection, it becomes necessary to set a broadband communication path capable of transmitting a stream adaptable to video, audio or the like, thereby lowering the degree of freedom of the case where a user carries out synchronous reproduction by combining arbitrary content reproduction devices with each other.
Each of FIG. 9A, FIG. 9B, and FIG. 9C is a view shown to explain an example of a reproduction operation to be carried out by the digital television broadcast receiver and personal digital assistant of the embodiment.